


You Know Legends Never Die

by IggyLikesPie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armie-Geddon, Character Study, Drabble, Emperor Hux, Happy Endings For Bad People, Hux-centric, I just wanted to write about Hux's backstory ngl, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Self-Worth Issues, a tiny bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Armitage is a weak-willed boy. Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless. But I'll teach him. You'll… you'll see. He has potential.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Legends Never Die

When Armitage Hux graduated the Academy, no family member there to watch the ceremony, he thought of his father and how he would prove him wrong.

 

He'd show his father's wife too, show her that her cold words and hissing threats had meant nothing to him then and meant even less now.

 

He'd show the instructors and other cadets that, while he was thin, he was not weak, not useless.

 

He'd show them all.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux became general, the youngest person to ever do so in the history of the Order or the Empire, he thought of his father and how he had already risen past him or anyone to bare the name Hux before him.

 

He looked at the faces of his new crew, some he recognised from the Acadamy and now serving beneath him. He could almost taste their hatred as they looked at him, could already hear them whispering 'the Bastard General' behind his back as he took his first shift aboard the  _Finalizer_.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux was first called to meet with the Supreme Leader, he thought of his father and how he hoped the man was turning in his grave beside his wife. The family mausoleum lying empty next to them, no legitimate children having been born to them. 

 

No legacy besides an illegitimate son who continued to climb higher no matter what was thrown at him.

 

Hux hoped there was an afterlife so he could spit in his father's face.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux was informed that a Knight of Ren would be stationed aboard his ship, he knew it would be... problematic. But still, it was an honour.

 

Even if the Knight proved to be tantrum prone and insufferable, Hux still thought of it as more of a slight to his father than himself. At least he was standing there to endure such incidents, greater than anyone ever expected him to be, higher than anyone ever expected him to rise.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux first began his... affair with Kylo Ren he knew his father would truly be cursing his name, if the man was still alive. The horror; his only son- only child at all, a bastard, slight in physique, and with a greater intrest in men than women.

 

The scandal.

 

The shame.

 

It made Hux smirk and pull Kylo against him harder, kiss fiercer, fuck deeper.

 

Part of him whispered about how weak he was compared to Kylo but he silenced it. He prevailed where the Knight did not. He had a different skill set. No one was perfect, after all.

 

But together they could take anything they damn well pleased.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux gave the order to fire from on top of a weapon of his own design, he thought of his father being on the recieving end of the beam.

 

He imagined his father on Hosnia Prime looking into the sky as death raced towards him. He imagined his father feeling his blood boil, eyes melt, and skin burn away from bones that heated to the point of being too brittle to stay together.

 

He smiled as he stepped away from the platform.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux fled from his collapsing weapon, Ren held in his arms, he thought of his father.

 

Weak-willed he certainly was not but perhaps he was useless. It certainly semed that way if he couldn't stop a mob of rejects in ships held together by tape from blowing up the planet.

 

He wiped a tear away from Ren's cheek, clearing some of the blood away with it.

 

He wished he could let himself go, just for a moment, to scream and cry and rant and rave like his Knight did but no. He had to be strong.

 

He was not weak.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux closed the trap around Snoke, let Kylo murder his former master, Hux thought only of the Knight in front of him and how strong he had become.

 

Out from under Snoke's thumb, and in Hux's arms instead, he had flourished. A polished weapon to be loved and admired but also to be feared and respected.

 

Kylo passed him the decapitated head, a small smile pulling at his lips, and dropped to one knee in genuflection. "All hail to the Emperor." he said before raising his face to look at Hux.

 

Armitage had never felt more powerful than in that moment - with someone so strong at his feet staring up at him with sheer adoration.

 

~x~x~x~

 

When Armitage Hux was crowned the second galactic Emperor, he allowed himself to think of his mother.

 

Where was she, what did she look like, was she proud, he had so many questions.

 

He had never met her, of course, his father had made sure of that.

 

But it was no matter.

 

He was Emperor now. Not weak, not useless, not the beaten down boy he had been under his father's rule.

 

He surveyed the throne room before him, full of glowing faces and well-wishers but also spies and traitors but beyond them lay his galaxy, his people, those he swore so long ago he would help and protect.

 

Settling into his new throne, Kylo by his side, Hux knew that it didn't matter what his lineage was or what anyone thought.

 

He was his own ruler now, his own god, and no one passed judgement but him.

**Author's Note:**

> I look too far into characters I think
> 
> title shamelessly stolen from the P!ATD song Emperor's New Clothes
> 
> beta'd by infinitejellybean  
> my tumblr is reluctantly-awesome if you ever want to cry about kylux
> 
> in other news: I've written a lot this week, go me


End file.
